This invention relates to liquid applicators and, more particularly, to liquid applicating means having particular utility in connection with the application of suntan oil and liquid soap to remote parts of the human body.
It is frequently necessary for a person to apply lotion or other material to his back or other difficult to reach areas. This is usually awkward and, as such, often requires the assistance of another individual. Also, this problem may arise with respect to other relatively inaccessible portions of the body and, further, is a particular problem for the elderly and handicapped. Thusly, it may be appreciated that a need exists for an implement which could aid in the accomplishment of the task of applying lotions, liquid soaps, or the like to remote portions of the human body and, as well, to eliminate the problem of oil becoming unnecessarily smeared upon the user's hands.
In the prior art, certain solutions to this problem have appeared. For example, a long-handled sponge has been employed by persons wishing to apply lotion or oil to their back. Although this is a simple and inexpensive approach, it has certain disadvantages; namely, a requirement of frequent moistening, lack of economy in the usage of oil, and a frequent drying-out or stiffening of the sponge element which, as well, may be subject to undesirable contamination. In addition, this approach and others existent in the prior art, require the frequent transfer of lotion from its original bottle or container to, either directly or indirectly, the surface of the sponge, this obviously requiring a considerable degree of saturation of the sponge in order for the device to function. In brief, the known approaches to the problem have resulted in undesirable waste of oil, lotion, soap or the like, inconvenience in the application of oil to the user's body, and a relatively rapid deterioration of the sponge element of the applicator.
The patented prior art in this area is, to the knowledge of the Applicant, reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,660 to Van Esley and 4,148,318 to Meyer (no relation to Applicant). Other pertinent prior art is U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,865 and 4,171,171. Each of said prior art patents related to long-handled liquid dispensing means but, however, in each instance reflects one or more of the above-expressed problems in the prior art. In addition, most of the prior art structures involve considerable complexity of manufacture and, as such, would indicate a retail cost which would put their sale beyond practical use by the "fun-in-the-sun" market, which the Applicant herein seeks to address through her instant invention.
The present invention, and related prior art, is believed to be properly classified in U.S. Class 401, Sub-classes 196, 202 and 205.